Game Of Bathroom
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: Alicia volta para casa após um dia de trabalho com humor para algo bem interessante. Petillicia(Peter/Will/Alicia - Threesome)


Alicia entrou em seu apartamento, depois de mais um dia de trabalho na Lockhart & Gardner, terminando uns papeis, entrou mais, avistando Peter sentado no sofá, assistindo TV, mudando constantemente de canal, visivelmente, entediado. Não demorou a que ela ouvir passos vindos da cozinha, viu Will saindo do cômodo e indo a seu encontro.

- Hey. – ele disse aproximando-se e dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Hey. – ela respondeu, vendo Will afastar-se e sentar-se no sofá, olhando para a TV, aparentemente, ficando tão entediado quanto Peter.

Alicia ao ver aquilo largou a bolsa onde pode, sentou-se no sofá entre os dois. Olhou para um depois para o outro. Ela respirou fundo e resolveu deitar no sofá, tirou os saltos, encostou a cabeça no peito de Will e pôs as pernas no colo de Peter. Assistiam uma comédia, o clima parecia um tanto "calmo". Nenhuma risada, nenhum barulho, Alicia ficou incomodada e teve uma ideia. Sentiu, levemente, Peter acariciar sua perna e sorri. Acomoda-se melhor no peito de Will... Não tendo a reação desejada, ela resolve por seu plano em prática. Senta e, como quem não quer nada, diz:

- Vou tomar banho. – olha para os dois – Alguém me acompanha?

Ela parte e eles se olham, mas não fazem nada. Apenas ficam pensando o que ela quis dizer com isso. Will, de repente, se levanta.

- Onde pensa que vai, Will? – pergunta Peter com uma cena em mente.

- Vou pegar uma pasta de relatórios no quarto da Alicia – responde Will já indo para o quarto.

Will caminha até a suíte de Alicia, ouvindo o som do chuveiro, lá dentro, Alicia se molhava, esperando que um de seus "predadores" surgisse.

Will olha para trás para garantir que Peter não o estava seguindo Alicia ouve passos. Quando Will põe a mão na maçaneta, Peter aparece na porta de braços cruzados.

- Relatórios, não é? – questionou Peter

Will respira fundo, derrotado, revira os olhos. Peter se aproxima.

- Vamos resolver isso de forma adulta. – disse Peter de frente para o advogado.

- Impar. – disse Will erguendo a mão e dizer: "Par", Alicia abre a porta do banheiro, completamente, nua.

- Já acabaram com o joguinho? Ótimo, tenho pressa e "fome".

Diz puxando os dois para dentro do banheiro.

Will encara assustado Alicia, assim como Peter, mas parte para cima.

A beija e passa a mão pelo corpo dela, "conhecendo o terreno". Peter sente o sangue ferver.

Peter limpou a garganta, querendo atenção de Alicia, essa se separa de Will e vira para Peter.

- Não precisa criar a 3 Guerra Mundial por isso. – ela o beijou, puxando-o para perto, até sentir suas costas contra o peito de Will sorrindo internamente, sentindo que o advogado estava tão interessado em ir adiante com aquilo. Will para não ficar para trás, beija as costas dela, passando as mãos nos seios da advogada. Peter se sente incomodado e tenta puxar Alicia das mãos de Will.

A mão de Peter desliza pelas costas dela, enquanto Alicia ri levemente do ciúme possessivo do marido, deixa a cabeça pender para trás, quando sente Peter descer os beijos para o colo, Will sorri com a cena, era a maneira dela de chamá-lo, o advogado aproxima-se, seus lábios no pescoço dela. Alicia suspirou.

Poderia existir sensação melhor do que essa? Os dois homens que ela amava saboreando-a com paixão.

Will beija o pescoço dela, subindo para o para a orelha dela, enquanto Peter beijava os seios descendo.

De repente, Alicia, retoma o "juízo" e se afasta dos dois, esses a olham confusos.

- Estão vestidos demais. – ela reclamou, aproveitando para analisar a situação dos rapazes, sorriu ao ver que estavam tão animados quanto ela.

Peter tira a camiseta, olhando fixamente para Alicia, que olhava para os dois "faminta". Will tira a camiseta bem rápido, e logo desabotoa o jeans, expondo a boxer. Peter também não fica atrás e também tira a calça. Alicia sorri maliciosamente.

Dois homens lindos, muitos músculos, muita sedução para Alicia. O sorriso maldoso se estendeu. Suas pupilas dilatadas de desejo, sensualmente, ela caminha para dentro do boxe, rebolando o bumbum para provocá-los.

Os dois olham para Alicia sem nenhuma reação, até que ela os chama com os dedos. Will e Peter vão em direção à ela, prensando-se na parede. Peter a beija de novo, e Will se abaixa e da beijinhos na perna dela, mordendo-a levemente um pouco.

Alicia suspira, mordendo, levemente, o lábio de Peter, esse quebra o beijo assim que Will levanta, os dois se olham e a mensagem é passada. De repente, Alicia não está mais contra a parede, Peter está contra a parede, Peter está atrás dela, essa sentia a ereção contra seu bumbum, seguindo dos lábios de Will contra os seus.

- Saudade, honey? – Ele provocou, beijando-a logo depois. Peter plantou um beijo no ombro dela. Alicia se deu conta do que aconteceria, ela os tinha atiçado, agora teria aguentar a tortura.

Beijos por suas costas, vindos de Peter, as mãos de Will deslizando para suas coxas, enquanto seus lábios buscavam a pele do pescoço dela. Alicia sentiu as mãos de Peter em sua cintura, quando Will a ergueu pelas coxas. Oh Dear God, ela podia imaginar o que viria a seguir.

O ar faltou em seus pulmões. Ok, ela não esperava por essa. Peter movimentou-se dentro dela. Alicia não tinha ar para gritar, quando, de repente, Peter saiu de dentro dela. Uma confusão momentânea a atingiu.

Houve uma pausa, uma troca de olhares entre os dois homens. Alicia continuava confusa, porém ansiosa por mais. Foi quando Will a penetrou, Alicia passou os braços pelos ombros dele, em busca de apoio, suas pernas enlaçadas na cintura do advogado. Então ela sentiu uma dor forte. Peter a penetrou por trás. Dupla penetração de uma maneira nova, porém muito prazerosa. De tal forma que a levou a morder o ombro de Will.

Movimentos intensos. Cada vez mais perto, Will beijava o pescoço dela, Peter suas costas, as mãos deslizando por cada livre parte do corpo dela, essa tinhas unhas cravadas nas costas de Will. Alguns movimentos e a ordem se fez, primeiro Alicia, depois Will e então Peter.

Ofegaram por um tempo. Eles saíram de dentro dela.

- Eu não... – Alicia quase caiu ao tentar ficar de pé, porém Peter a segurou em seus braços.

- Acho que agora você quer, realmente, tomar um banho. – disse Will.

Alicia de um sorriso cansado.

**xxx**

Alicia podia dormir ali, deitada na banheira, sobre Peter, enquanto esse passava sabão sobre sua pele, Will, carinhosamente, como o gentleman de sempre, massageava os pés dela, sentado a borda da banheira. E ela se sentia tão bem com aquela vida, ela poderia ter escolhido um deles, mas para que? Afinal, ela podia ter os dois.


End file.
